


Back to School

by ChubWriter



Series: Get-Beached 2020 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Back to School, Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Drabble, M/M, Weight Gain, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubWriter/pseuds/ChubWriter
Summary: "Haru, I don't think I can wear this to school!" Makoto closed his eyes and sucked his belly in.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: Get-Beached 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811095
Kudos: 29





	Back to School

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody! So, this fic is for my favourite cutie form Free - Makoto. I can't be the only person to think he'd be much better chubbier, right? This was written yesterday, but I had no net due to a storm. So here it is - technically the yesterday drabble!

"Haru, I don't think I can wear this to school!" Makoto closed his eyes and sucked his belly in.

The tight uniform (no, it was tight one size ago; now it was a miracle it hadn't broken) still strained around Makoto's chubby gut. Even if he exhaled completely and forced his muscles to hold his fat back with more struggle (enough to make him sweat), he still would not button the shirt. It still didn't stop him from trying. His fingers sank in the fat while forcing the buttons together. 

"Why not? You look perfect," Haru replied.

Makoto blushed scarlet.


End file.
